


100 Love letters by Thaddeus Curly Gammelthorpe

by echoflu



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Angst, Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflu/pseuds/echoflu
Summary: The story of Curly's life through letters to Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work for the fandom. English is not my mother language so if you want to be my beta reader, please send me a message!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hey! Arnold characters.

#1

 

  
My sweets,

The reason I'm writing this is still a mystery. Yeah, I know Mrs. Lewis thinks I'll be a famous writer and other nonsenses because I can turn a stupid letter into something beautiful -not my words but hers-, but, to be honest, I'm a fifteen years old boy and I am completely in love with a girl who, despite my talent, wouldn't appreciate whatever I have to say.  
So yes, maybe this is going nowhere, or maybe is just a desperate goodbye, my dove. I saw you crying in the gym, you thought you were alone, but no, I heard, and I saw you.  
I want you to know that I’m setting you free. You might not understand at first, of course. I’ve become a full-time stalker for years and for that I’m truly sorry. It’s just that I love you too much sometimes, and I loved you too much when I saw you crying because I know you deserve to be laughing and loving life.  
I can’t keep making you miserable, which I know (now) I did before, and I don't know if I can give you this and end the things I, myself, started.  
_I don't know._  
I love you. I won’t be around you anymore. I think that would make you happy, though.  
Anything to see you smile again, sweet.

  
Yours,

  
**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

#8

 

  
Rhonda,

I've heard you were going out with Harold, so congratulations.   
I think I’ve lost appetite as the day goes by. Arnold asked me if I was okay just when you entered the room at lunch and your hand were intertwined with his. I think he saw my skin going green or something, because he looked genuinely worried, but I had to calm him down and explain him it's just a normal symptom in me when it’s about you these days.   
Don’t worry, it’s been months and I’m doing fine, it's not like I'm still in love with you, you know? I just didn’t think you would come up with a new boyfriend so soon. Neither did I think that the boyfriend would be Harold _fucking_ Berman.  
Sorry, language.   
~~_Fuck,_ this one is definitely not going to be sent.~~  
It doesn't matter, one day you’ll get one of these letters and you’ll know, just know, that I never stopped caring about you.

Unfortunately still yours,

 

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe.**


	3. Chapter 3

#23

 

I’m drunk, and I’m definitely not writing this letter to the girl I’ve been addressing all the letters since I was fifteen. 

Damn, I’m seventeen and not a fucking loser, you know. Even Helga has stop being creepy towards Arnold and guess what? He wanted to date her!! After all this time!!!! How infuriating was this when I knew, oh love. Maybe we were not meant to be together, talking about fate and stuff that I know you believe in.   
For your information, this girl Mandy and I just had ONE date and it was disastrous, she didn’t know how to handle me, she ended up throwing a nice chardonnay at me in the middle of the dinner while calling me a ‘fucking weirdo’ because I told her she wasn’t winning me with stupid topics like shopping and 24 hours lipsticks that glow in the dark. How odd, don't you think?  
Oh, maybe I just need to rest. I’m feeling dizzy and I don’t want to throw up so soon, it would be lame considering I’m still at the bar just writing and pretending I’m not underaged; you know, I still use my charm to buy alcohol some nights and guess what? I'm still free from jail so it's still working.  
Hoping you’re not banging Harold at the same time I’m writing this and thinking about you…

  
**Thaddeus**


	4. Chapter 4

#45

  
I’m leaving Hillwood.   
It’s kinda strange how it sounds once it’s real. I’ve been waiting for months and today the good news even made my mother cry of joy. It really is a wonderful day for our little family, but, in the middle of our celebration, I felt the urge to grab a pen and write.  
I’m not writing to her anymore, these sheets of paper are now like my journal, in fact I’m keeping all together in a box just in case, I don’t want to lose them, because it shows me some kind of progress since the day I started to control my mental illness with pills -that’s when I started to write-.   
I can’t believe I’m eighteen now and ready to leave the country to study what I want in the college of my dreams. To be honest, I thought that wasn’t possible in my case, but today I proved myself wrong.   
Today is my day, I’m off to Europe yearning for a fresh start.   
I can’t wait to leave my past behind.

  
**Thaddeus**


End file.
